firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cult of the Damned
The Cult of the Damned As soon as Sulphur was brought into the world of the living it began to call out, beckoning any who would listen to come to it and heed the words of the Old Gods. Some already worshipped them, but many more have been pulled from their old lives into the Cult. These cultists make use of Sulphur's own body, partaking of its flesh, blood, bones and even skin in an attempt to bring themselves closer to their Old God masters. Bloodthirster Sect Those who drink of Sulphur's blood gain a complexion similar to it, bleach white with red extremities. Their bodies swell to unnatural proportions, granting them freakish strength and unholy endurance. They also seem to have a slight propensity for puking blood at their enemies, which is corrosive enough to burn through steel in seconds. Bloodthirsters are completely insane berserkers, and once they acquire a target, will not stop unless killed. Bonereaper Sect The Bonereapers are those who have chosen to clad themselves in Sulphur's bones, wielding both arms and armor made of it. A close inspection makes it immediately obvious that the bones have grown into the wearer, becoming a part of them. The weapons made of this bone are incredibly sharp, able to cleave through armor, flesh and bone as easily as paper. Perhaps the most horrifying aspect of the Bonereapers is that death will not stop them; even if the host dies, the bone armor will take control of their skeleton and continue fighting, using the wearer as little more than a puppet, even to the point that their flesh has completely rotted away. In fact, it is not uncommon to see a Bonereaper bereft of any flesh at all, reduced to nothing more than a skeleton. They will never stop until they are completely destroyed. Fleshchewer Sect Pikmin are not the only ones lured in by Sulphur's siren call; wild beasts have also heard it, and come to feast upon its flesh. Creatures that eat Sulphur's flesh will mutate, growing into much stronger forms. Bone spikes, flesh whips, and dozens of teeth are common sights among them. Leading these beasts into battle are the Fleshchewers themselves, who have also fed upon Sulphur's flesh and acquired similar mutations. They and their beasts of battle are typically clad in the remains of creatures and Pikmin that failed to survive the mutations, a constant, macabre reminder of the price the Old Gods demand of their followers. Wordbearer Sect The Word Bearers tend to be the most zealous of the Cultists. Clad in robes made of Sulphur's skin and carrying books made of the same, they channel the very will of the Old Gods themselves, reading the gods' own words from the skin-bound tomes to enact massive changes upon the battlefield. From summoning ancient beasts to invoking the wrath of an Old God itself, the Word Bearers can be some of the most dangerous of the cultists on the battlefield. Category:Pikmin Armies